


Stuck

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Battle Scars (Comics), Secret Avengers
Genre: Early days of SHIELD, Established Relationship, M/M, Roadtrip... or the SHIELD version of one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing like being stuck in a hostile country... unless it's a broken down car in the middle of the jungle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [Trope Bingo card](http://dazzledfirestar.dreamwidth.org/1775.html) on DW. Prompt: road trip

The op had been horrible. Not completely a loss but if Nick never found himself in the middle of a jungle full of mutated plant creatures again, it would be too soon. The sound of a really sad and pathetic horn caught his attention and he saw his partner in the driver’s seat of a… well, it had wheels and presumably an engine but car seemed like too generous a term. “What the hell is that?”

Phil shrugged. “It’s our ride back. The local government is closing air space and likely the roads out of here so…” He patted the door and Nick cringed. The thing nearly fell off. “Get in, we’re going home.” He sighed, seemingly realizing Nick’s reluctance on the subject. “Look, SHIELD can’t get us out; we’ve got to do it ourselves.” His eyebrow crept up. “Or do you want to stay here?”

“Alright fine. This piece of shit isn’t going to make it to the border but we can give it a try.” Phil smiled and if they hadn’t been at the tail end of a mission, Nick would have given into the urge to kiss him. He promised himself he’d do it when they got home. 

“Always an optimist.”

“Only for you.”

“I’m flattered.” Phil turned the key and the car slowly sputtered to life.

Nick got in the passenger side door and shook his head again. “I’ll remember you said that when we have to hike our way to a friendly country.”

Phil smiled and turned the car onto the dirt road. “Ten bucks says I can keep her running until we get somewhere SHIELD can pick us up.”

“You’re on.”

They made it past the random searches at the border but the car died twenty miles into the jungle. Phil had his head under the hood, swearing softly as he waved off smoke. When he looked up again, Nick was on the roof of the car. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Trying to see if I can get a signal or not.” He fiddled with the comm. equipment for another moment. “I’m calling our ride, dumbass.”

“And?”

Nick stayed quiet for a few more minutes. “And it looks like you owe me ten bucks.” He sat down on the roof. “And we’ve got a long hike ahead of us.”

“Just like the old days.”

“The old days weren’t that long ago.” Nick smirked. “That suit making you soft, Cheese?”

Phil smirked but rolled his eyes. “Trying to find out what’s under the suit, _Marcus_?”

“I already know.” He looked up the road and sighed. “Far as I can see we can either push this piece of shit into the trees, hike to the top of that hill and hope to God we can get a signal or to find a town or farm or... something.”

“That’s your plan?”

“You got a better one?”

Phil stared up the road for nearly a full minute. “No.”

Nick couldn’t quite stop the smirk that formed. “That hurt to say, didn’t it?”

“Shut up and help me get the equipment out of there.” He popped open the trunk and started sorting out what they needed and what could conceivably and safely stay behind.

Six miles up hill with more equipment than either of them probably should have been carrying saw them coming to the top of the hill. After what felt like forever and both of them trying several times, Phil finally was able to raise someone on the other end. “ _Yes, agents we can have transport to your location in T minus 5 hours._ ”

“Gonna be dark by then.”

Phil sighed and picked up the comm. unit again. “Negative base, our heading will be six miles south, south west from current location. We will likely require shelter before you arrive.”

“ _Understood. Base out._ ”

“You’re telling me we heaved this shit up here for no reason.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m telling you and we’re going to hike it back now.” Phil smirked and shifted the pack on his back. “Think of it this way, someday we’ll look back on this and laugh.”

“No, someday I’ll look back on this and smack you upside the head all over again.” Nick shook his head and started back down the road. At least it was downhill this time. “This is because I said you were getting soft, isn’t it?”

“Maybe a little.”

“Kinda hating you right now.”

“Oh we both know that’s not going to last.”

They got back to the car relatively quickly and unpacked. Again. Nick lied down on the hood, his back on the windshield. Phil climbed up next to him and stared up at the quickly darkening sky. “So, what are we going to do for three hours?”

“Keep an eye on the boa constrictor a few trees in just in case it gets hungry?”

“You’re hilarious.”

“Just for you.”

“You’re so damn lucky I love you.”

Nick chuckled, turning his head and doing what they said they’d never do on a mission. He kissed Phil softly and smiled. “Damn right, I’m lucky.” He reached out, pulling Phil closer and kissing him again.

Phil blinked at him a few times and smiled as he pulled back. “Is this your plan? Because I think I could get behind this for a few hours.”

“I thought you’d appreciate it.” Nick smirked. “It’s this or the snake.”

“I’m sure you’re the better kisser.”

“But he can do that thing with his tongue.”

“True but I’m really unwilling to test this theory.”

“Glad to hear that.” Nick chuckled and nuzzled Phil’s neck. “So what do you think? Should we be making out like teenagers when the chopper shows up?”

“You love getting a reaction out of people.”

“You know it.” He lifted his head and kissed Phil again. “You up for it?”

He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Sure. Why not? It’s the least they deserve for leaving us out here for so long.”

“You have a wonderful sense of justice, Phil.”

“It’s why you love me.”

Nick smiled again and pulled him closer. “Damn right.”


End file.
